Wait and See Until Jealousy
by TheBlackSwallow
Summary: Kaito thought that it was perfectly normal to be jealous but Hattori says otherwise. Apparently he has no right to be jumping to conclusions and making rash decisions even though he's 100% sure that Shinichi's classmate is definitely after the detective's heart. But then again, he could just be over reacting. Right? KaiShin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And I'm back! Yay! New story guys and this one actually came as a prompt. So LilianRosas24 here it is just for you. Unfortunately this isn't complete yet. It's going to take some time for the second chapter to come out but it will. I'm really busy so I find it hard to find time to write. I however made a promise to LilianRosas24 to make this prompt and I always keep my promises.**

 **So Interesting things to know about me:**

 **1.) All of my stories under the same anime/manga usually happen in the same timeline. So in a sense I have my own AU. So yes this story happens before my story 'When Blue Eyes Turn Green' and after 'Roommate Struggle'.**

 **Why do I do this? It's because my favorite fanfiction author (the one that inspired me to write a long long time ago) used to do this. However if I choose to do a story with another AU I will specify otherwise. (Go ahead and give prompts if you want. I'll see what I can do.)** **For now I shall call this the Roommate AU.**

 **2.) Whenever I write I always write with a one-shot in mind. I don't usually make things knowing it will be multi-chaptered. If you see me have more than one chapter that's because I never realized that my story would end up this long. For example I look at the Word Count and realize, 6000 words already? Might as well break it into parts. Hahaha.**

 **I've been thinking of doing a Mafia AU multi-chapter story but we'll see how much my college life is going to affect me.**

 **So anyway guys! Here's my story! I know right now there's a lot of jealous fics but…I do love them. And I love writing them. So I'm sorry if you're sick of them. Hopefully chapter 2 will be done soon.**

 **Finally, thank you so much! AHHHH! All those reviews and favorites to my past stories! I love you guys! :D I'm so happy to know people actually enjoy my stories. Thank you everyone! Hope you enjoy this story too!**

 **Please comment and review! (And maybe even prompts.)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan**

* * *

"You're unbearable!"

"Must you always act like an egotistical maniac?!"

"Preferably than a loud mouthed hot head!"

Kaito couldn't take this anymore. Ever since the other two came home from class this afternoon, they've been arguing and arguing ever since. Banging his cup of hot chocolate unto the table he turned to glare at the two huddling over in the living room. "For the love of god! If you guys can't stand five seconds without strangling one another then separate will you!?" His head was pounding from all the noise. He came to the kitchen to relax, not to come out strangling someone.

At his comment, Hattori and Hakuba snapped their heads towards him and gave him heated glares. "Believe me, if I had a choice I would have gone to my room ages ago!" Hakuba spat as he scowled at Hattori.

"Well you're no ballpark either! In fact if it wasn't for Kudou I would have packed up by now." Hattori fussed crossing his arms.

"The feeling's mutual." Both Hakuba and Kaito muttered as the three glowered at one another. Kaito was close to pulling his hair out. Sometimes he never knew why he put up with rooming with both Hakuba and Hattori. The two were frustrating and they always got on his nerves. He honestly couldn't wait for the day when he can move out with his blue-eyed detective and get an apartment of their own.

After the three of them continuously exchanged looks of annoyance and frustration among each other, Hakuba huffed as he stood up to go to the kitchen. Getting out his favorite Darjeeling tea leaves he made himself a cup of tea. "Look Hattori. Let's just get this over with. The sooner we start on fixing our stance the sooner we can stop being in each other's presence."

"Maybe if you actually listen to my opinions we would have had some progress." Hattori replied sourly. Kaito was now considering whether he should just go back to his room before another argument can begin.

"Your opinions weren't very helpful in the first place." Hakuba retorted putting down his tea to look at his fellow detective.

Hattori was about to answer back when Kaito interrupted. "For crying out loud! You are not going to start another damn fight!" He said exasperatedly as his eyes flickered back and forth between the two. "What in the world are you working on anyway!?"

"A debate!" The two chimed in, hostility cutting through the air.

Kaito rolled his eyes at that. "I may not be taking the same subjects as you but I'm pretty sure when you're on the same debate team you're supposed to be arguing against your opponents not at each other."

Both Hattori and Hakuba just scoffed at him. Kaito could see that there was no humor in their eyes. Looks like they were not in the mood to tolerate his jokes whatsoever.

"Why did you guys pick each other as partners in the first place?" Kaito went back to his hot chocolate, stirring it once more. It was really a wonder to him why the two of them decided to pair up. Everyone knew when the two work together they weren't exactly examples of perfect comradery.

"Not like we had a choice. We were arguing over who gets to be Kudou's partner until somebody else snatched him." Hattori griped as he clutched the arm of the sofa. "And since we took too long everybody else was already paired up."

"Regrettably, I ended up stuck with him as my partner." Hakuba finished as he took a sip of his tea.

Stopping his stirring, Kaito straightened as something that Hattori had said clicked in his head. Quickly he turned towards the Osakan with wide eyes. "Wait! What about Shinichi!?"

"What about him?" Hattori questioned back. Hakuba also turned his gaze to Kaito, his curiosity now piqued.

"You mentioned somebody snatched him…" Kaito treaded leaving his hot chocolate alone.

Hakuba and Hattori shared a quick glance and Hattori cautiously answered back. "Umm…yeah. He's partners with some other guy." Kaito felt his face twitch.

"And this guy snatched Shinichi?" He inquired guardedly.

"Well…he just asked Kudou if he wanted to be partners." Hattori and Hakuba were clearly tensing up. They didn't like where this was going.

"Out of the blue?"

"Well…yeah"

"Without hesitation?"

"Well he did ask right away."

Kaito then leaned forward. Feeling annoyance creeping in as he stared down the two detectives. "Was there determination in his eyes?"

Hakuba clicked his tongue and crossed his arms at him. "Ok quit dawdling. Just get to the point!"

"Don't you guys see!?" Kaito started. It shocked him that they couldn't see it already. "He wants Shinichi for himself!" He declared.

At his exclamation, the two detectives continued to stare back at him for a second. Then the two turned back to each other. They were in no mood to deal with the magician or his crazy ideas.

"So how about we agree on researching on the topic first." Hakuba suggested and Hattori rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't know that already."

Seeing how the two bluntly ignored his observation, his face twisted into a grimace. Oh he was not having any of that. That was for sure. Pulling out from his repertoire of at-hand tricks, he brandished a party popper.

One quick tug on the string sent confetti flying about. The loud pop that came with the trick jolted the two back to attention. While Kaito would have loved to spend a moment to appreciate the startled look on their faces and the confetti in their hair, he went back to business.

"Be glad I didn't bring out the glitter." He warned and smiled as he saw the two straightened up just a tiny bit. "Now…how could the two of you let my poor defenseless Shin-chan be snatched away by some stranger?!"

Hakuba scoffed and Hattori snorted as he commented. "Defenseless? Try telling that to all those poor souls who still have scars from his soccer ball."

"Ok fine. He's not defenseless. But still I don't like the idea of him hanging around with some guy who picked him instantly. It's pretty suspicious." Kaito huffed. It didn't sit right with him. After all he knew very well that Shinichi has a huge number of admirers. The person after all would not have asked him if he didn't know who Shinichi was in the first place.

Hakuba sighed as he stood up to place his now empty cup in the sink. "I don't understand why you think it would be suspicious. Kudou is hardworking and intelligent. He makes a great partner. Any person would like to pair up with him."

Kaito snapped to look at Hakuba. "Oi! Stay away from him." Hakuba suddenly went took off into a fit of coughs at his accusation.

"Dear god. Kuroba! You're insane!" Hattori exclaimed frustratingly. "Just because somebody appreciates your boyfriend doesn't mean they're out to get him!"

Ok fine. Kaito already knew that the British prick was dating his childhood friend. And maybe he was over-reacting. He gets it. He should actually be happy for Shinichi that other people were lauding him. He deserves it after all. His boyfriend deserves all the praise he gets. He's just that great of a person.

However since Shinichi is such a great catch there are bound to be wolves. Wolves for example who disguise themselves as partners for a class project.

"Kuroba. There's no need for any worry. The guy just chose the best choice of a partner. Completely platonic." Hakuba reasoned as he eased back into the living room couch.

Kaito was about to answer back when Hattori interrupted. "Honestly, how does Kudou put up with you?"

Kaito closed his mouth as Hattori studied him. What was he implying by that?

Hattori sighed as he could tell that Kaito was a bit miffed by his comment. "I'm just saying. Any other person would feel like they were suffocating. Your jealousy would only drive him away."

Kaito bit his lip at that. It was perfectly normal to be jealous. Wasn't it?

Hakuba watched as Kuroba's face crashed down. Though the two would never admit they had a good relationship, Hakuba could tell that Hattori's remark had stung. They may get on each other's nerves but Kuroba was still one of his good friends and it was never good to see a friend of yours hurt. Giving a quick jab at Hattori's side he then added to Hattori's comment.

"What Hattori probably meant was that there's no need to get jealous over every single person around him. It's never good to be too jealous. It wouldn't be good to treat everyone as a potential threat."

Kaito looked at Hakuba and sighed. He has a point. He couldn't expect Shinichi to stop making friends just because he was worried they were going to steal him. It wouldn't be good to jump to conclusions right away. Who was he to judge against a guy who he hasn't even met?

That's right. His jealousy would just irritate Shinichi. So for the benefit of the doubt he'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Kaito continuously drummed his fingers on the table as he glanced once again back to the door. After Hakuba slipped earlier that Shinichi was actually meeting up with his partner he couldn't stop the urge to wait for him. If he was going to wait and see how things were going to play out he might as well gather some information about the suspect.

He was planning to get whatever information he could get out of Shinichi while they were having their dinner. But alas his and Shinichi's curry rice lay cold and untouched on the table.

According to Hakuba, Shinichi had agreed to meet up with the guy in the library at 3. It was now well over 8 in the evening. He knew he wasn't supposed to be biased. But come on. He didn't even know that this guy existed this morning and here he was monopolizing more than 5 hours of his boyfriend's time. How could he not be suspicious?

Glancing at the ticking clock on the wall he rubbed his face in frustration. Kaito took a deep breath and reasoned. Knowing his boyfriend's luck he may have run into a murder case.

Now no longer feeling frustration but worry he pulled his phone out. If he was dealing with a murder case, he should really check on him.

However just when he was about to dial Shinichi's number, he heard the door knob twist open. Shinichi then calmly entered with his school items in tow. Kaito knew Shinichi well enough that he could tell from his slight smile and bright eyes that Shinichi was in a good mood.

Shinichi closed the door behind him and Kaito watched as he started towards his room when he stopped in his tracks. Shinichi's head snapped towards him. He could see his blue eyes taking in the surroundings. His eyes darted to the curry rice on the table then to the clock on the wall.

Kaito and Shinichi then locked eyes for a second till Shinichi meekly asked. "Ummm…Did I forget something?" The Heisei Holmes then started to amble towards him. Shinichi's face twisted to an apologetic expression. "Did we plan something again? Was there another event I should have remembered? Anniversary? Date?" Shinichi started to apologize when Kaito held up his index finger to stop him.

"No don't worry." Kaito started. "I was just hoping to have dinner with you. It was my bad. I should have clarified if you had any plans." Kaito defended. He breathed out a sigh of relief. The thought of Shinichi implicated in another murder worried him. All he cared about right now was that Shinichi was finally home. He probably had a long and tiring day.

"Anyway you must be hungry. Sorry it's kinda cold. But I can heat it up. Just give me a sec." He then stood up and collected the two plates of curry rice. A minute in the microwave should be good enough.

"Uh…well actually." Kaito stopped as he watched Shinichi rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "I already ate dinner."

"Oh…" Kaito kept his voice stable. "You did?"

"Yeah. It's actually why I'm coming home at this time."

Kaito softly had a sharp intake of breath. Making sure not to show anything on his face, he turned back to Shinichi. "Oh? With who?" He asked nonchalantly. There was no use to jumping to conclusions. He could have had dinner with Ran.

"With a classmate of mine." Shinichi explained nonchalantly, now putting his stuff down on the kitchen table. Kaito then slowly put down the plates of food. It would be bad if he would accidentally drop it on the floor. "Because in our class we broke into pairs for a debate. We then met up in the library to work on it. Before we knew it, it was already 7 and we decided to have dinner."

After Shinichi's explanation, Kaito tried to keep his face from showing his annoyance. Who the hell was this guy? "So…who instigated the dinner?"

Shinichi looked at him bemusedly. "Umm…I don't know. We just sorta decided it ourselves. Why are you asking?"

Kaito took a second to breathe and then shrugged. "No reason. I just wanted to know how your day was."

Shinichi looked at him for a second then to the plates of curry rice placed on top of the kitchen table. "Sorry. You waited for me right? I should have called ahead and informed you that I wasn't eating here."

Kaito tried to shake the annoyance brewing up inside of him. He had dinner with some guy. So what? No big deal. It doesn't have to mean anything.

He then gave Shinichi a small smile. "Nah it's ok. I'm used to it." It was true though. It wasn't the first time he found himself sitting beside cold food because Shinichi was called to do something else. It's just…It was the first time however that he was left waiting because he was having dinner with someone else.

Shinichi, perceptive that he was, could tell that he was still disappointed. Shinichi then donned a small smile "But hey. We can talk while you eat. I want to hear about your day too." Shinichi proposed as he reached out towards one of the plates. "Here. Let me heat this one up."

"No it's okay." Kaito said causing Shinichi to stop. Kaito then quickly picked up the plates, wrapped them with cling wrap and placed them in the fridge. "I'm not that hungry." Which was true. He suddenly lost his appetite after finding out about Shinichi's day. He knew it shouldn't be bothering him. It was just one dinner and maybe 5 hours together. Nothing to worry about. But he couldn't stop his jealousy rising up.

While he would have loved to talk to Shinichi about his day maybe it was best to just rest his annoyance away.

Shinichi just stood there as he cleaned things up. Then Kaito turned towards him, flashed a small smile and proceeded to walk towards his room. "Sorry kinda tired tonight. Let's talk tomorrow." Kaito suggested as he walked in and closed the door after not waiting for Shinichi's response. He knew Shinichi would pick up on it but it was best that he cool down for the moment. He couldn't let his irrational jealousy get to him.

* * *

Shinichi woke up early that morning hoping to catch Kaito before he left. Not used to being the one who woke up early he made sure to gulp down his coffee. How Kaito wakes up this early without the use of coffee amazes him still.

Shinichi sighed at the thought of his indigo-eyed boyfriend. Something was up last night. It was obvious that something happened and Shinichi worried about it. Usually the two would have spent the night together in one of their rooms but Shinichi could tell as much that Kaito wanted to be alone last night. His being alone however meant that Shinichi couldn't question Kaito any further. So now he had to resort to waking up earlier than what time Kaito would leave for his morning class which in Shinichi's opinion was too goddamn early.

Feeling his stomach complain at the amount of coffee he had to take in on an empty stomach he then walked over to the refrigerator. Opening it up his eyes spotted the two plates of curry rice. Shinichi couldn't help but feel his stomach drop at it.

He knew it must have been hard for Kaito to wait for him to come home. He cursed the fact that he constantly found himself being pulled away by work which meant he was constantly being pulled away from Kaito. Once again he had left Kaito waiting for him. Another night alone at the dining table.

Pulling out an apple, Shinichi closed the door. He really should have called. It wasn't like he was at a murder case last night. He could have called anytime. Shinichi felt the guilt double. He knew Kaito was used to it but that didn't excuse the fact that he left him to worry.

Thinking back to their conversation last night Shinichi frowned. He offered to stay with Kaito while he ate. Why did he skip out? Shinichi rolled the apple between his hands. He must have screwed up. He should have just eaten with him. He's sure he had enough room for a few bites.

The detective closed his eyes in frustration. He hated feeling like this.

The sound of a door knob twisting alerted him to straighten up as he looked at the newcomer. Kaito came out of his room fully dressed. His faced carried a glum look as he eyed the floor. Sensing that someone else was in the room he looked up to see Shinichi watching him. Shinichi saw how Kaito's eyes widened in shock and how he pursed his lips. He knew right away that Kaito was not expecting to see him so soon and from his expression he didn't seem happy to see him either.

Breaking out the poker face that Shinichi knew too well by now, Kaito pulled a smile. "Dear god. It must be the end of the world. Shinichi waking up before me? It's unheard of." He tried to joke but Shinichi continued to fix him with his stare. He was not going to have any of that.

Walking slowly towards the moonlight thief, Shinichi noticed how Kaito refused to look at him. Pursing his lips in frustration, Shinichi quickly took the magician's hand and pulled him closer. He pulled him into a hug and Kaito stiffened in it.

Breathing out a sound of relief as he took in the comforting scent of his lover, Shinichi nuzzled his head in Kaito's neck. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset. I know you've been putting up with it all this time. I worried you last night. I left you all alone, again. I should have called. I should…"

He was interrupted as Kaito took hold of his chin. He pulled it up so he was left staring right into his enchanting indigo eyes. "God Shinichi. Stop. It's not your fault." He began. "I was just…I was having a bad day." Kaito uttered as he looked away. His boyfriend was lost in thought and Shinichi wished he could see what was going on in his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Shinichi asked. Kaito slowly looked back at him, broke out into a small smile and shook his head. "Nah. It doesn't matter."

Shinichi frowned at that. What was Kaito keeping from him? "Of course it matters. If it didn't matter then you wouldn't have acted that way." He reasoned.

Kaito let out a chuckle and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter anymore." Shinichi wanted to prod further but one look at Kaito's serene face told him not to. If Kaito wanted to drop it then he would. For now at least.

Kaito's shoulders relaxed as he saw that Shinichi wasn't going to push the topic. It was better this way. Shinichi would probably be ticked off by his crazy accusations. Kaito then placed a quick peck on Shinichi's lips. "How are you even awake? I didn't think it was possible for you to get up by yourself at this hour." He amusedly jeered.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I think I finished a whole pot of coffee just to keep awake." Kaito laughed and Shinichi relished the sound of his voice.

Kaito hummed as his thumb rubbed circles into Shinichi's shoulder. Giving out a sigh, he pecked his cheek once more and stayed to whisper in his ear. "I've got to get to class. How about the two of us have dinner out tonight? To make-up last night?" he smiled.

Shinichi felt his smile drop. Damn. Closing his eyes in frustration Shinichi apologized. "Sorry Kaito. I can't tonight." Shinichi internally cursed as he felt the arms around him loosen.

"Oh. Work?" Kaito treaded and Shinichi sighed as he could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Remember the debate thing? Well we only have one week to prepare so my partner and I are planning to meet up every day. Then I still have police work to do, more cases…" Shinichi explained but as he did so he felt even worse. What was he doing? Wasn't he berating himself just a few minutes ago about not spending enough time with him? Didn't he just spend the night by himself because Kaito felt that he was being neglected?

Kicking himself internally Shinichi was about to tell Kaito that he was going to cancel when Kaito spoke up, successfully pulling him from his thoughts. "Hmm…how about Saturday night? You usually don't have work on that day right?"

Shinichi looked up at him. Seeing Kaito smiling at him, he felt emotions of gratefulness well up in him. "It can't be helped. I understand that you're busy. You have a lot to do. I just hope you leave Saturday night open." Kaito shrugged at him like it really wasn't a problem.

Shinichi quickly pulled Kaito into a kiss. His lips pressed further unto the magician's hopefully conveying the gratefulness and love he had for him. Feeling the delicious tingle on his lips Shinichi was truly glad that Kaito was his. How did he get so lucky?

Realizing that Kaito had to get to class soon, Shinichi begrudgingly pulled away as he stared into Indigo eyes twinkling back at him. "Saturday it is."

* * *

Shinichi was in a good mood that Saturday afternoon. He had a good sleep last night, curled up to Kaito. The past week had been stressful, that was for sure.

Due to all the workload he's been given, he would usually go straight to bed the moment he got home. However no matter what time he got back, Kaito was always in bed, giving him the greeting kiss he needed. Sleeping next to Kaito always made his nights better.

The problem however was that due to his tired disposition he hasn't been able to talk to Kaito much let alone partake in their usual nightly escapades. But finally the glorious Saturday had arrived and he wasn't going to go to work tonight. He had even begged Hakuba and Hattori to take whatever emergency cases would pop up later tonight. Which was a double win for him because while it meant that his schedule was freed up it also meant that Kaito and he had the apartment all to themselves. Knowing this, Shinichi suggested that instead of eating out the two would spend some quality time alone in the apartment which was much more intimate than a restaurant and much closer to a bed.

Shinichi couldn't wait for tonight where he would finally catch up with his favorite phantom thief. He missed his banters with him and their conversations. And while he would never admit it to Kaito he also missed their more _heated_ past times. Shinichi was aching to have the bonding time he sorely needed.

With tonight's plans in his head, Shinichi was humming to himself, not caring if it was off-key. Going through another chapter he easily scribbled down information on his notes. Not even tiring research could pull him down.

"Is it safe to say that you had a good day?"

Shinichi broke into a smile as he looked up at the tawny haired student sitting across him. He was amusedly watching Shinichi, as the detective quickly zoomed from chapter to chapter. Shinichi freely twirled the pencil in his hand as he answered "Yeah. Or more like I'm hoping to have a good night."

The student across him raised an eyebrow behind his rectangular glasses. "Excited about work are you? Is it another closed room murder case? Ooh! A serial killer?" Shinichi rolled his eyes at him. "Very funny Kikuchi. I have you know I'm not even working tonight." Shinichi said smugly.

Kikuchi gave a mock gasp. "The great Kudou, the Heisei Holmes is taking a break? It's unheard of!"

Shinichi clicked his tongue. "Don't get cocky. Just because we've spent the past few days working on this debate doesn't mean you instantly know everything about me."

For Shinichi, Kikuchi Yushin was definitely an interesting character. For some reason it was easy talking to him and he made the hours of debate research bearable. It was also surprising to know that Kikuchi never minded when he talked about murder cases. Even if it were the cases that would usually irk people away. Kikuchi turned out to be just good company.

Putting his hands up in defense. Kikuchi responded "Fine fine. I'm kidding. But hey! Since you don't have work as a reason to blow me off tonight, how about we catch dinner?"

Shinichi scowled at that. "I don't ditch you on purpose. I honestly have work to do. And with regards to your invitation, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline because I actually have a date tonight."

Kikuchi's face dropped a bit at his statement which went unnoticed by the blue-eyed detective who checked his watch. "Oh! A date? With your magician boyfriend right?" Kikuchi asked quickly pulling a strained smile.

Shinichi broke into a huge smile as Kikuchi brought up Kaito. God, he wants to see him already. "Yeah. We've made plans to have dinner tonight. It's been some time since we had a chance to just talk and spend time together. No interruptions."

"Well that's great. Your boyfriend sure is a lucky guy." Kikuchi mumbled as he flipped through the book.

Shinichi shrugged a bit and reflexively broke into a small smile. "Well I know one thing for sure. I'm lucky to have him as my boyfriend too."

Kikuchi stopped writing his notes for a moment. "Well isn't that…nice."

Before Shinichi could register his strained tone, Kikuchi spoke up suddenly.

"Oh wait! I just remembered. I have something for you!" Kikuchi exclaimed animatedly as he rummaged through his knapsack on the table.

"What? A present? For what?" Shinichi asked, lost in his thoughts as he tried to recall what the special occasion was. "Did I forget my own birthday again?" Shinichi voiced as he recalled what the date was.

Kikuchi just laughed at him and rolled his eyes. "Ok first, that's just depressing. You should really try remembering it one day. And no, it's not because it's your birthday. It's just a random present because when I found out about it, you instantly came to mind." Pulling out an envelope from his bag he presented it to Shinichi. "Think of it as a 'Thank You' for being a great partner and as a promise that the two of us will hang out soon."

Shinichi looked at him for a second at a lost as to what to do when Kikuchi shook his head. "Come on. No need to choke up into tears. Open it." He shook the envelope at the cow-lick haired student.

Shinichi gingerly took the envelope and gave it a once-over. Opening it, he felt his breath hitch as he stared at the gold font printed on the deep purple slips of paper. "A Sherlock Holmes convention?" Shinichi's eyes widened at the tickets. "I didn't even know a convention was coming!" His pulse raced as he skimmed over the details in the tickets. Shinichi knew that his love for Sherlock Holmes wasn't exactly a secret but he wouldn't have expected that Kikuchi would go so far for him. This was just amazing.

"You like it huh?" Kikuchi commented smugly looking at Shinichi's enthralled expression. Breaking into a huge smile, Shinichi snapped his eyes to look back at the bespectacled student. "Like it? I love it! How did you even get these?"

Kikuchi shrugged like it was no big deal. "My sister is dating a guy who organizes the event."

Shinichi looked at him with gratefulness in his eyes. At a lost to what he should say, Shinichi began "Kikuchi…wow…this is…well I don't know how to thank you."

Kikuchi brightened up. "Well I do. As you probably noticed there are two tickets and like I mentioned before this will serve as a promise for the two of us to hang out. All I ask is that I get to accompany you when you go to the convention."

Shinichi didn't think twice as he agreed to the conditions. "Sure! I mean is that it. Isn't there any other way to repay you? As in this is…this is too much." After all, he had only gotten close to debate partner this week. It was really just incredible how he had gone out of the way just to give him something like this.

Kikuchi smiled. "Just knowing that we won't stay strangers after this debate is all I need."

Shinichi's face dropped at that statement. "What are you talking about? You think I would just drop you like that?" He shook his head at his classmates' statement. "If I didn't like you I couldn't have possibly survived the week working with you. I thought it was already established that we've become friends."

And Shinichi meant it. It really was hard to find a friend these days. Most of them were intimidated by what he did. Most thought he was cursed. Others just wanted his friendship because he was famous. It was hard finding decent friends. Shinichi was genuinely happy that he got to meet someone who he thinks could join his small circle.

After what he said, the boy sitting across him glanced at him for a second. Making sure Shinichi that didn't see, Kikuchi then gave a small scowl as he mumbled out. "Yeah. Friends."

* * *

Shinichi's stomach grumbled as he smelled the scents coming from the kitchen. It was nice having a home-made meal for once. Shinichi realized that it's been some time since he had a meal in the apartment. His stomach growled once more as he thought about eating Kaito's cooking once again. Surprisingly Kaito was actually good at it. Well…as long as it had nothing to do with fish.

Walking towards the kitchen he stood there as he watched the love of his life go about in the kitchen. Adding a pinch of salt to the stew he was stirring. Tossing the salad he was preparing.

Shinichi felt the stress melt away as he continued to look at him. God why doesn't he schedule dinner dates more often.

"If you're done staring maybe you can help set the table." Kaito nonchalantly commented as he tasted the stew. Shinichi stiffened. Damn. Sometimes he forgets that his boyfriend is Kaitou Kid. It required technique to sneak up on him. Technique that he abandoned the moment he saw him dancing through the kitchen.

Not bothering to defend himself, Shinichi quickly put his stuff down on the couch. Hoping that Kaito wouldn't point out the red flush of his cheeks, he walked towards the cabinets and pulled out the plates and cutlery.

"How was your day?" Kaito asked chirpily as he turned off the stove.

Shinichi hummed as he put everything in place. "It was pretty good actually."

"Oh yeah?" Kaito asked as he placed the food on the table. "What happened?"

Shinichi smiled as he walked towards the indigo-eyed man. He pulled Kaito towards him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "You did."

* * *

Dinner was great. After so long, Shinichi was able to finally bond with Kaito. They talked about what was going on with them. What new cases popped up? What was Kaito's next target? His dad's new book. Kaito's new magic trick.

The two laughed and enjoyed the meal together. Shinichi mourned the fact that they don't do this enough. His whole being was aching for Kaito. He never realized just how long has it been since he had some time with him. Apparently it was way too long,

After dinner the two found themselves on the couch, lazily conversing with one another. His back leaned back on Kaito's chest, sitting in between Kaito's propped up legs. It felt amazing to have Kaito's voice chime into his ear while he was encased in the other's arms.

"Where did you learn how to cook like that?" Shinichi asked randomly as he remembered the delicious stew he had just eaten.

Kaito merely shrugged back. "I taught myself. I would be alone in the house most of the time. I needed to eat to survive."

"I lived alone too."

"Which is why it still amazes me how you're still alive."

Shinichi gave quick pinch to Kaito's hand. "Haha funny. I can cook enough to survive I have you know. I can do the basics."

Kaito laughed as he kissed his temple as an attempt to placate him. "Ok ok. I understand Mr. Master Chef."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised that you had time to learn how to cook too. With your night job and your magic, how did you find the time?"

Kaito hummed to himself as he thought about it. "I guess I just made time."

"Why so much effort? Is it also your secret dream to be a world-renowned chef or something?" Shinichi joked as he intertwined their fingers together.

"No. Nothing like that. I learned how to cook better because I wanted to make sure people would enjoy eating it. Give them something nutritious. Especially if they don't eat at all because they're too busy.

Shinichi stopped playing with Kaito's fingers as the implications of Kaito's statements settled in. Shinichi turned so that he was looking at Kaito eye to eye. "Be careful Kaito. Because you're making it sound like you learned how to cook just for me."

Kaito's face didn't waver as he answered back.

"Maybe I did."

Not even a second passed when Shinichi pulled Kaito towards him. The two were pulling each other in. Their lips burning as they melded together. His mouth parting as he allowed Kaito deeper access. His body was aching for Kaito. He needed him. Shinichi's hands then dashed for the ends of Kaito's blouse, ready to pull it off when Kaito's hands held his wrists.

"Did you bolt the door?" Kaito mumbled between kisses. Shinichi couldn't help but groan in frustration. So that's what he forgot.

As Kaito kissed down his neck, Shinichi had half the mind to just leave it unbolted. After all, he was sure that Hakuba and Hattori would stay clear from the apartment for a while. But then…the memories of the time when Hakuba and Hattori accidentally walked in on them still burned into his mind. That was one awkward week and also the reason why they got the bolt installed in the first place.

Cursing the fact that there were other people who owned keys to the door, Shinichi gave a frustrated sigh as he gently pushed Kaito away. Understanding what he was doing, Kaito pulled away for him but not without sneaking three quick kisses on his lips. Feeling his head whirl from the sensation, Shinichi stumbled about. He suddenly cursed as he accidentally pushed his bag off the arm chair as his legs wobbled from their ministrations. Shinichi could only watch as all the items in the bag spilled out, scattering on the floor. Great…

Shinichi was about to bend over to fix it when Kaito shooed him off. "I got it. Go on! Hurry and get the door." Kaito urged Shinichi as he flashed him a sultry smile. Shinichi couldn't help the rush of adrenaline and arousal that coursed through his body. Dashing quickly to the door, Shinichi made sure to slide the chain into the slot. At least the two wouldn't be able to open the door right away and they would have time to get decent. Or they could always go at it in their room…but why not live on the edge?

His body anticipating the sex that he sorely needed, Shinichi quickly turned to Kaito. When Shinichi went back to face his boyfriend he was faced with the sight of Kaito reading something. Shinichi recognized the deep purple of the tickets that must have spilled from his bag.

"A Sherlock Holmes Convention?" Kaito smiled as he read the details. "You never mentioned there was convention. Did you buy them with Hakuba?" Kaito asked charmingly. Shinichi gave a small smile. While he would love to talk to Kaito about the convention, it could wait. There were other things he rather be doing. Like Kaito perhaps.

"Yeah I actually found out today." Shinichi said quickly as he walked towards Kaito and pulled on Kaito's collar to get him to come closer. "My debate partner gave it to me actually. You know, Kikuchi Yushin?" Shinichi then quickly pulled the tickets out of Kaito's hands and leaned in to instigate a kiss when Kaito pulled back.

"Wait… hold on. Your debate partner gave you this?" Kaito said as the phantom thief quickly placed his arms on his shoulders and pushed him back. Shinichi raised his eyebrows at that. They were still on this topic? "Umm…yeah. I believe I just established that fact." Shinichi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Kaito asked as he stared back at him. Shinichi felt the irritation build up in him. Seriously? Does he really want to be talkative now? Now? When they were about to have amazing sex in the living room.

"I don't know. He said it was just a present." Shinichi said and quickly pushed Kaito unto the sofa. Crawling over him he hoped to bring Kaito back to the matter at hand. "Can this wait? You do realize you're delaying something important here."

Kaito then pushed Shinichi back once again so he could stay within his view. Shinichi did not appreciate that whatsoever. "So wait. He just gave it to you just like that. No payments? No favors."

Shinichi wanted to growl out his annoyance. One of the rare times that he was practically asking for it and Kaito pushes it away? _Kaito_. The same Kaito who tries to jump on him every chance he gets.

Why the hell does he keep bringing this topic up?

Fueled by his sexual frustration, Shinichi shot Kaito a small glare and groaned out "Look. The only favor he asked for was that he could accompany me to the convention. That's it! Can we go back to what we were doing before?" Shinichi was about to lean down to nip on Kaito's ear when, Kaito sat up suddenly. Shinichi almost fell off Kaito's lap and he steadied himself by finding support on the armrest of the couch.

"You're bringing him to the convention? Just the two of you?" Kaito barked and Shinichi could see his indigo eyes blaze full of emotions. Shinichi however was at wit's end.

"You can't be serious? You want to talk about this now?" I don't know about you but I swore we were just about to have a round on the couch!" Shinichi berated as he felt irritation burn at him. It has been weeks after all and Shinichi had to admit that he was really feeling the effects of being deprived from his boyfriend's touch. Especially if your boyfriend is as skilled as Kaito.

"Did you agree!?" was all Kaito answered back. His shoulders stiff and his eyes watching him attentively. Shinichi could only sigh back tiredly. The sooner this topic is over the quicker they get back to their ministrations. Why Kaito was so interested into this topic was beyond him. "Well yeah. That was the only thing he asked for so I agreed."

Shinichi waited for more questions from Kaito but after a few seconds Kaito remained quiet just looking at him. Shinichi squirmed as indigo eyes burned into him, as if he was studying him. What the hell was going on?

"Look. I don't understand why you're suddenly interested about this convention but obviously I can see something is bothering you." Shinichi sighed. "How about we talk about it."

Kaito looked at him for another second till he took a deep breath. "Sorry…I…no…It's nothing."

Shinichi bit his cheek. Nothing once again. Kaito is definitely hiding something from him. Not convinced one bit Shinichi was about to prod the moonlight thief when Kaito shook his head. "Don't let it trouble you Shin-chan." Kaito gave him a small smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Shinichi opened his mouth once again when Kaito pleaded. "Please."

Shinichi bit his lip. Fine. He'll humor Kaito until later. "If you insist then." Shinichi conceded. Kaito broke into a smile and gave Shinichi a searing kiss on the lips.

Feeling the lust build up in him again Shinichi gasped out in bliss.

"How about we continue where we left off?" Shinichi said as he clambered towards Kaito once again. Man he really shouldn't have put this off for so long. His body was practically begging for Kaito's touch.

Just when Shinichi was about to place himself comfortably on Kaito's lap he felt Kaito stiffen. Before Shinichi could comment, Kaito had suddenly stood up from the couch. "I just realized I have something to do." Kaito quickly sputtered out as he briskly walked toward his room.

Not understanding what was going on, Shinichi spent a few seconds looking at the empty space before him. Wait what? "What do you mean you have something to do!?" Shinichi spat as he sharply turned towards the magician who was already opening the door to his room. "What the hell do you need to do? I thought both of us made sure that we cleared our schedule!" Shinichi huffed as he stood up to glare at Kaito.

"Sorry." Kaito said quietly his back still turned away from him. "I just remembered that I have to do something. It's really important."

Shinichi knew bullshit when he heard it. He was about to shout at him to get back here when Kaito entered his room and shut the door on him.

At a loss as to what just occurred, Shinichi just stared blankly at Kaito's closed door. He couldn't help but feel multiple emotions such as frustration, anger and confusion all boiling up inside of him. Was it possible? Did Kaito just blow him off?

This was definitely not how he wanted the night to go. Far from it.

"What the fuck just happened?" Shinichi voiced out into the now empty living room.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! See you soon!**

 **P.S. Also I don't know what to do about the title. I hope it makes sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I did it! I know. I know. I took really long. I know a lot of you probably think that I dropped it. But…I hate dropping stories. I only stop a story when I know it is definitely going nowhere and also if I feel that no one even likes my stories. (I really hope you do though) So here I am. Finishing this on Christmas Day! A present for you and mostly for myself. Sorry I had so much school work. I am so glad that I am finally getting sleep over the break. So thank you all though for those who supported my stories. My day always gets so much better when I wake up to see that I got another favorite or review from you guys! I love you guys and thanks so much for sticking to this story.**

 **Sorry that it's isn't finished. Fun fact: This chapter wasn't supposed to end there but somewhere later on in the story but then I realized it was 7000++ words. Sooo once again I broke it off into smaller pieces. Hopefully I would only need 3 chapters…but at the rate I write I might make 4. Hahahaha!**

 **Hopefully I'll see you guys soon and maybe next semester my subjects won't try to kill me again! If you guys are wondering if I've been even remotely active I always update my twitter to show you when was the last time I even touched my story. I pray that I don't resort to a hiatus but I hate breaking promises and finishing this story is one of them!**

 **So thanks once again guys for reading this! Please favorite AND review! (I really do hope this was worth the wait)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan**

* * *

Shinichi tapped his fingers on the kitchen table, once again doing watch dog duty. Unfortunately Kaito hadn't gone out of his room for the last 4 hours and no amount of banging on his door prodded Kaito to come out. Neither did his yelling, just asking for a goddamn explanation. Shinichi had half the mind to kick the door down or try to pick the lock when he decided not to. Obviously Kaito didn't want to talk to him. If he refused to talk to him then he was going to have to get information another way.

Looking at the time, Shinichi sighed as he saw that the hour hand was edging towards 1. He wondered how long Hakuba and Hattori would take, expecting that they would purposely avoid the apartment for a while. After all they rather not be here when Shinichi and Kaito were grasping unto one another. Shinichi groaned. Oh how he wished he was doing that right now but unfortunately Kaito was _too busy_.

Shinichi cursed. One day he's going to get his revenge on Kaito. He bets that the magician won't be grinning when he starts a self-imposed period of abstinence. Let's see if he likes it when he'll be the one who won't put out.

Seething with annoyance, Shinichi didn't even hear the door opening. It was only when he heard Hattori call out "Are you guys decent!?" that he looked up to see the Osakan coming in with his hand over his eyes.

"Oh how I wish I wasn't." Shinichi bitterly answered as he stood up from his seat. Not at all phased at how ridiculous Hattori looked like.

Hattori dropped his hand to peer at his fellow detective. Hakuba's head had suddenly popped out to take a peek. Most likely he had sent Hattori to report on whether the living room was safe or not.

After giving the room a quick scan, the two just looked at him with curious eyes. Shinichi's tone and his annoyed appearance was definitely not what they were expecting to come home to.

Feeling the frustration boil in him, Shinichi quickly marched towards the two and suddenly tugged on the collars of their shirts.

"Hey!"

"What's going on!?"

Not bothering to stop despite their complaints and groans, Shinichi dragged the two quickly into his room. Shoving them inside, the blue-eyed detective slammed the door shut and he eyed the disheveled looking detectives in front of him.

"Ok first. What the hell Kudou! Were you trying to choke us to death!? If you were going to murder us I could have sworn you of all people would have gone through less incriminating methods." Hattori complained as he rubbed his neck which was now red from Shinichi's handling.

Hakuba clicked his tongue as he was fixing his collar. "Honestly Kudou did you honestly have to go through such means. I just bought this blouse."

Shinichi however didn't rise up to their banters and got straight to the point. "What the hell happened?"

Hakuba and Hattori stilled as they looked at him with confusion. "Wha…? What are you talking about?" Hattori asked as Hakuba and he exchanged glasses. As far as he could remember he didn't recall doing anything wrong.

"You guys were with Kaito last Tuesday night? Am I correct?" Shinichi questioned as he eyed the two in front of him.

The two under question exchanged confused glances once again. "Yes." Hakuba answered "We were? May I ask what brought about this sudden interrogation?"

"Kaito's been acting weird since Tuesday night. He's been avoiding me and he's keeping something from me. I don't know what but I have a feeling it happened around Tuesday which I recall was the day that all three of you were home." Shinichi explained. It annoyed him that he didn't pick up on it sooner. He had let whatever was bothering Kaito drop because Kaito insisted it was nothing. But now here he was unsatisfied and cranky from the conclusion of his date, he had suddenly realized the repercussions of letting it go.

"Wait. Kuroba is avoiding you? Like how?!" Hattori asked, quite surprised from that statement. After all everyone knew, Kaito and Shinichi stuck together like glue. The two act so in love with each other that it could give one cavities. Kuroba staying away his beloved Kudou was unheard of.

"He locked himself up in his room. Last Tuesday he skipped dinner and tonight he suddenly left even when we were in the middle of…well…progressing towards a good night." Shinichi softly mumbled out the last of his sentence. It really is awkward to mention anything concerning about the kind of intimate activities he and Kaito delved in.

"Woah Woah! Hold up! Are you implying that Kuroba didn't put out?" Hattori asked completely scandalized. Hakuba turned to him rolling his eyes at his blunt accusation. "Honestly, could you be any more crude?"

"But seriously!" Hattori continued as he blatantly ignored his British roommate. "Kuroba refusing the opportunity to jump Kudou? It's just weird. Kuroba takes what he can get!"

"That truly is peculiar. What could have possible caused him to act this way?" Hakuba thought as he couldn't remember a time when Kuroba blew Kudou off.

"That's what I want to know!" Shinichi bemoaned as he still couldn't believe the turn of events. It was more than just the sex. It was the fact that Kaito had absolutely blocked him off with no chance for discussion. He didn't want to talk to him about it and Kaito didn't want him in. Now he was stuck with another night without him. Just another night facing a locked door.

"Look!" Shinichi spat at the two. He didn't care if it seemed snappish of him. He was clearly not in a joyful mood. Looking at the two now tense detectives he questioned once more. "Clearly something is wrong with him and I want to know what! As far as I'm concerned you guys were the ones with him before he started acting weird! So do any of you two know what possibly could have caused this?!"

Hattori and Hakuba shrugged as nothing crossed their minds. "Maybe you should think about things that happened recently. Did you guys get into a fight or have some kind of argument?" Hakuba suggested.

"No we didn't! Everything was going on fine! We didn't get angry or anything. We had a good dinner. We were making small talk. Things were progressing the way it should have been. I then went to lock the door and my bag fell down. He told me that he would take care of it. Then all of a sudden he sees these tickets I dropped on the floor. He then kept asking questions about these tickets. For some reason he just kept on going back to the tickets. I don't know why but he did. Something was up so I asked what was wrong but he claimed it was nothing. Then before I knew it he just stood up and left claiming he was busy." Shinichi exasperatedly answered.

Shinichi wondered why does being in a relationship just drive you crazy sometimes? It doesn't help that he's dating a guy who drives people crazy on a regular basis even if you weren't in a relationship with him.

Shinichi finished his tirade only to look up to see both Hakuba and Hattori staring at him like he was stupid. "Dude…are you serious? It's obvious that it's the tickets." Hattori explained to him with eyes that clearly spoke of judgment. "Seriously for someone who is supposed to be the modern day Sherlock Holmes that's just embarrassing."

A bit affronted Shinichi bit back. "What do you mean by that?!"

Hakuba let out a sigh and shook his head at him. "Honestly Kudou. Of course it's the tickets. Could it have been anything else?"

Shinichi looked at the two of them and just let things settle. "Ok fine. He started acting weird after the tickets. I noticed that too but what about the tickets? Why the hell would he blow me off just for tickets? I for the life of me can't think of a reason why."

"I don't know? What kind of tickets are they?" Hattori prodded.

"They're for the Sherlock Holmes Convention." Shinichi answered. Shinichi couldn't help but ponder if Kaito hated Sherlock Holmes or something. It was very unlikely though. Kaito would have said something and if he did why did he only express his opinion now and not before all those Sherlock marathons they've had.

"There's a Sherlock Holmes Convention!?" Hakuba asked as his eyes widened at the information. "When was this announced!?"

Being pulled in by Hakuba's excitement; Shinichi couldn't help but answer back excitedly. "That's the thing! It hasn't even been announced yet!"

Hattori scoffed at the exchange. Great, another session of Holmes-praising.

Hakuba's face broke into an ecstatic smile "Brilliant! Please tell me you bought tickets for me!"

Shinichi's face dropped as he explained. "Sorry Hakuba. I was given the tickets actually and I only have two." In fairness though, Shinichi would have bought tickets for his fellow Sherlockian if he actually knew where to buy them.

Absorbing what Shinichi just said, Hakuba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?! It's not fair that Kuroba gets to go when he clearly doesn't appreciate Sherlock Holmes like I do."

Shinichi raised his eyebrow at that. "Kaito's not going with me." He bemusedly explained. When did he ever mention that Kaito was joining him in the convention?

At his statement both Hakuba and Hattori snapped their full attention on him. "Wait. You're not going with Kuroba? Are you going with Neechan?"

"No. I'm actually going with Kikuchi. He's the one who gave me the tickets in the first place." Shinichi answered with a smile. It was really great to have such good friends these days. However at his statement Shinichi couldn't help but notice Hattori's and Hakuba's affronted reaction.

"Hold on!"

"Wait what?"

"You and Kikuchi are going to this convention!? Alone?!" Hattori clarified.

Shinichi huffed up in exasperation. "Why is it that people always have to clarify things that I already blatantly stated?" Was there something he was missing? What is up with everybody reacting this way?

"You actually agreed to this?" Hakuba prodded once again. Shinichi just rolled his eyes. He didn't think he had the patience to go through the same interrogation again.

Hakuba and Hattori both looked at each other when Hattori suddenly jumped up from his seat. "Oh damn. Last Tuesday night! Now I remember!" the Osakan pointed at his British roommate. "Hakuba! Remember what we were talking about last Tuesday night?!" Hattori tried to coax.

Understanding where his train of thought was going Hakuba looked up in understanding. "Oh! So it all falls into place."

Shinichi's gaze followed back and forth as he watched the two detectives come to a realization. "Ok then! Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

The two detectives looked back at him like they didn't know what to do with him. "I'm surprised you didn't catch on." Hakuba commented and Shinichi wanted to slap his arm.

"If I caught on long ago then we wouldn't be here in my room now would we?" Shinichi exclaimed in annoyance. Was it so much to ask for a straight answer?

"Honestly Kudou. It's not that hard. Think about it!? You just agreed to a convention with Kikuchi? Why ever would Kuroba be upset about that?" Hattori tried to wheedle from him.

Looking at the two who watched him expectantly Shinichi couldn't rattle his brain about why Kaito would be upset. Was it because there was something that fell on the same date as the convention? Should he have run through it with Kaito before he agreed? The irritation was building up in him. What the hell did he do?

His two friends merely looked at him as they both sighed in frustration. "Honestly Kudou. I wouldn't have expected you to be this dense." Hakuba said as he stood up and headed to the door. Hattori stood up to follow him as he clicked his tongue. "You've got to pity Kuroba sometimes when he has a boyfriend who doesn't get the obvious." Hattori commented

Shinichi felt himself losing his patience. "If you guys know it then just tell me already!" he shouted at the two who were about to open the door.

Hattori laughed at his outburst. "Isn't this funny? Come on Kudou you love piecing things together. It's not that hard to figure it out." Hakuba also couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and then assuaged Shinichi's fears. "But you shouldn't worry about it Kudou. Kuroba will be fine. Just give him time to deal with it."

Deciding that he no longer had the patience to put up with this Shinichi furthered his glare as his hand reached towards the football on the side of his bed.

Realizing what his goal was both Hakuba and Hattori panicked and held their hands up in surrender. Trying to avoid a ball to their gut (or horribly their face) the two sputtered out sentences to calm him down.

"Okay okay! We'll tell you!" Hattori exasperatedly bargained as his eyes warily eyed the football on the floor.

Still narrowing his eyes at the two of them Shinichi relaxed his outstretched arm which pressed the other two to let out a sigh of relief. Hakuba took a small breath as he decided to just tell Shinichi right away just in case he decides to reach towards the ball once again. "Ok Kudou we're just going to say it bluntly. The reason that Kuroba has been acting this way is because he's jealous."

At that new information, Shinichi just looked at the two in confusion. "Jealous!? Jealous of what?!"

Hattori and Hakuba both sighed in frustration. "Honestly Kudou. It isn't hard to figure it out. It really isn't" Hakuba answered tiredly.

"Yeah Kudou. Just think about it. Put the pieces together. What else could he be jealous about?" Hattori continued.

Taking it in, Shinichi sat down on his bed as he pieced things together. Kaito was jealous huh? Thinking about the things that had happened Shinichi buried himself in thought.

"Oh…" was all he uttered as things fell into place. With that, Hakuba and Hattori couldn't help but release their sighs of relief. Well that took long enough.

* * *

Kaito took a deep breath and at the same time tried to stifle a yawn. Some would say waking up at 4 am in the morning just to avoid his boyfriend would be a drastic measure. But those people had not met Shinichi when he's pissed and from what had just occurred last night Kaito wouldn't say that what he was doing was anything drastic. It was plain reasonable if you ask him.

He knows that he shouldn't have left just like that. His reason was pitiful and he didn't for a second believe that Shinichi bought it. But what could he do? How could he have continued on knowing the love of his life was going to be snatched away by this random stranger? Who the hell was this guy anyway? Kaito just couldn't quell the burning anxiety in him and seeing Shinichi just kept reminding him of it. So what else could he do but avoid him. Though he knew that he just practically signed a death wish, he had no choice but to do so. He'll make it up to him. Somehow.

Reaching his hand towards the doorknob Kaito stilled and closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't know what to feel right now. Was he being too unreasonable about this? His boyfriend practically accepted a date with that partner of his. As in honestly, two people going alone to a convention and the tickets came free, care of Kikuchi. How could that not be a date?!

Kaito knows that Shinichi wouldn't be at any fault though. That boy is too dense for his own good. That partner of his is another story. Kaito knew that he was up to no good. He called it out that he was after Shinichi. What other reason could it be other than Kikuchi going after his boyfriend? He can't just stand around and do nothing about it. He has every right to be protective and jealous.

But…what if he's wrong?

Kaito leaned his forehead on the door as he scrunched up his eyes in thought. Shinichi had looked so happy these days. Kaito couldn't help but sigh as he remembered Shinichi relaying how good it is to have finally found a genuine friend. If Kaito did anything drastic. Did anything to scare him off then Shinichi would be furious at him. Shinichi would never forgive him for it. Maybe Hattori would prove himself right. Maybe his jealousy _would_ drive Shinichi away.

Swallowing his frustrations Kaito took another deep breath. He couldn't get too hasty so the best thing to do would be to calm down. Though it might kill him, he might just need to wait a bit longer, not until he's 100% sure that Kikuchi does think of Shinichi that way.

So until then, until he can get his bearings straight, he's going to go to his studio and further polish off the magic show he had tomorrow night. While he would honestly say that his skills were still as sharp as ever he decided that he needed at least something to take his mind of his unwavering jealousy.

Affirming his decision Kaito then moved forward to finally open the door. Making use of his tricks as a phantom thief he made sure that the door opened quietly to ensure that no one would wake up from it. At least this way Shinichi wouldn't come running out just to catch him. With full confidence in his skills Kaito then proceeded to walk out of his room just like he did in any heist.

But unfortunately at that moment Kaito had made the mistake of forgetting that when it came to heists it was always _him_ who had him on his toes.

Not being able to hold down his gasp Kaito's eyes widened as he eyed the sleeping figure at the foot of his bedroom door. Lying down on the floor with just a pillow and a blanket, Shinichi laid, obviously guarding the door. Kaito felt himself swallow as he wanted to hug Shinichi and place him on the bed right away. Kaito couldn't help but feel guilt boiling inside him that he had pushed his boyfriend to go through such drastic measures. Surely the floor wouldn't be comfortable at all and it must be freezing.

Putting all caution to the wind, Kaito crouched down to get a better look at the sleeping detective. "Oh Shinichi…" he whispered morosely as he looked at the uncomfortable position his boyfriend was in. Kaito however didn't realize that his whisper came out louder than expected and panicked a bit as he heard Shinichi groan and shift about.

Kaito's heart sped up as he considered what options he had. Should he try to dart while he can? His thoughts were caught short however when he heard a voice sleepily call out. "Kai?"

Biting his lip Kaito looked down to see blue eyes looking back up at him. A bit dazed as he had just woken up from his sleep. Shinichi's eyes then widened as his sleepiness was starting to ebb away and the realization that Kaito was not a dream was slowly hitting him. Panicked, Shinichi darted his hand out to grab on Kaito's sleeve.

"Kaito? Is that you?" Shinichi quietly asked, for while he was starting to register that Kaito wasn't a dream he couldn't help but want to make it one hundred percent sure.

Kaito gave a weak smile as he lifted a finger to trace the outline of Shinichi's face. There was no use trying to run now. And Kaito realized that he didn't think he had it in him to just leave Shinichi there lying on the cold hardwood floor. "Hey…"

Shinichi looked at him for a moment and his face suddenly fell as he reached his arms around Kaito's neck. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kaito's eyes widened once again. What…Why? Why was Shinichi the one apologizing? Pulling back to see Shinichi's downcast face Kaito shook his head furiously. "Hey! Don't apologize! If anything I'm the one who should apologize. My god Shinichi you're on the floor!"

Shinichi closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead unto his. "No…I'm so stupid. Why didn't I notice it earlier? I should have known…I should have realized that you were jealous."

Kaito's breath hitched as Shinichi slipped out the magic word. His heart started beating like crazy. So he knew huh? He knew just how crazy and unreasonably possessive he was. Kaito should be ashamed. Shinichi should be disappointed in him and yet…once again why was he the one apologizing. Why did Shinichi blame himself for not noticing? Feeling something burn at the back of his throat, Kaito took in the poor disposition of his boyfriend. Cold and alone on the bedroom floor.

"God Shinichi. Why are you apologizing!?" Kaito felt the hard lump in his throat. "I-I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing. I shouldn't have felt that way! I-I…oh god Shinichi look at you." Kaito felt his voice starting to break. "You're sleeping on the floor! I'm so so so sorry that I forced you to do such a thing. I…what am I doing to you Shinichi!? I'm not good for you!'

Feeling the burning in his throat spreading Kaito shut his eyes in frustration. His eyes didn't stay closed for long as he felt something linger on his lip. Popping his eyes open, he was greeted with the sight of Shinichi pulling him into an intense kiss. Damn. How did he suddenly find himself breathless?

"No I also need to make things right." Shinichi whispered out after they finally pulled away. "Of course you would be jealous, Kaito but don't worry, I'll fix it."

Kaito looked at Shinichi in wonder. Fix this? Is he implying that he's going to avoid Kikuchi from now on? Oh damn. He doesn't want that, not when Shinichi has been so happy. "No Shinichi. You don't need to do anything!" Kaito started but Shinichi held up a hand to stop him.

"No of course I do. That's why I'll be sure to buy you a ticket the moment it goes on sale to the public." Shinichi explained with a smile.

Kaito's mind stopped for a while.

Wait what

Opening his mouth, Kaito tried to ask what Shinichi was talking about when he found that he couldn't form out words in his confusion. Shinichi chuckled and gave back a bigger smile. "Speechless huh? Don't worry from now on I'll make sure not to forget you in whatever plans I make."

Kaito was now completely speechless. He had no idea what was going on.

Looking at Kaito's face Shinichi hummed in happiness. "I'll be honest when Hattori and Hakuba told me that you were jealous I was stumped for a while. What would you be jealous about? Then it hit me! I had dinner out Tuesday then you saw I made plans with that convention. Add that train of thought to how busy we've been lately and it finally made sense. It should have been so simple. Of course Kaito would be jealous that I haven't been spending enough time with him!"

Kaito couldn't help but twitch a bit. Wait…hold on. Was Shinichi implying that he was like this because of quality time? Well sure…he always craves for more quality time with Shinichi but Shinichi's reasoning was…well…

"So I know you were probably jealous that I didn't have dinner with you and that I made plans to go to that convention without you. But I promise Kaito that I'll make more time with you! I promise to spend more time with you!" Shinichi continued on as he looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't spending enough time with you and not hanging out with you more."

Kaito internally sighed. He better clear this up. Kaito was about to say something when Shinichi suddenly hugged him and mumbled sweetly in his ear. "I hope you understand! You of all people are the one that I want to spend time with the most. So please…" Shinichi pulled back and Kaito bit back his retort as he looked at Shinichi's pleading face as blue eyes shined sadly back at him.

"Please don't lock me out of your room anymore."

Acting on pure instinct Kaito's arms quickly wrapped around Shinichi pulling him close. Kaito couldn't help but berate himself. How could he have done this to Shinichi? The blue-eyed boy deserved better than this.

So he'll do better.

Pulling Shinichi up, he quickly turned back to enter his bedroom with Shinichi in tow. "Kaito?"

Kaito then pulled Shinichi to lie down on his bed and Kaito followed in wrapping himself around the detective "Shhh go to sleep. I'll be right here." He whispered into his ear as his fingers twirled the hair dangling at Shinichi's neck. He then pulled the sheets to cover them and settled in the bed.

Turning his body to look at Kaito, Shinichi took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "Hey Kaito. I'm kinda cold." Shinichi sweetly spoke out. Now worried, Kaito tried to jolt up. Maybe he had some spare blankets lying around. When he tried to get up Shinichi pulled him back down. "Actually…I was hoping that maybe you can warm me up?" Shinichi said and his words sent Kaito's blood rushing. Groaning, Kaito looked at Shinichi to see him smiling back mischievously. That little tease.

"Not now you need to catch up on sleep." Kaito said as he tried to keep focus. However Shinichi merely clicked his tongue as he laid a light kiss on the magician's lips. "Yes now. You owe me for last night. I'm still annoyed just so you know."

Kaito chuckled at that. Well at least it was just annoyance and he didn't have to run away from footballs coming from nowhere. But…could Kaito do that now? His guilt was killing him. After all, he shouldn't have let Shinichi take the blame. Thinking things through Kaito's thoughts were interrupted as Shinichi called out to him. "Kaito…please."

God how could he have ever said no to that.

* * *

Kaito lay awake as he held Shinichi in his arms. Looking at the clock that now said it was 9:14 in the morning Kaito breathed out a sigh of satisfaction as he looked at Shinichi's sleeping form. At least Shinichi was able to get even just a bit of sleep.

However now Kaito was left with his thoughts about what to do. Remembering how his boyfriend looked last night Kaito wanted to kick himself. He can't keep doing this to him. Hell he had to watch as Shinichi took the blame on himself. No. This can't keep going on.

Running his hand through Shinichi hair, Kaito smiled sweetly at him. That's right. He can't do this to him any longer. He'll stop. Jealousy be damned. It's not like he can honestly say that Kikuchi is after Shinichi. Why risk his relationship for an assumption like that?

Taking in a breath of contentment as his eyes traced the outline of Shinichi's face, Kaito broke into a smile. Kaito then came up with the idea of making breakfast in bed. It would be a great day to start Shinichi's day after all.

As Kaito was about to stand up he felt a tug to pull him back. "If I wake up without you beside me I'll kick your ass." Shinichi mumbled out as he pulled Kaito tighter into his embrace. The violet-eyed boy glanced at Shinichi for a second till he let out a small chuckle. "But you're already awake. I'm just going to fix us some breakfast." He assured but Shinichi only clung on tighter.

"I'm awake when I say I'm awake. Preferably not at a time so early. Breakfast can wait." Shinichi mumbled through his sleepy stupor and blindly laid a kiss on Kaito's chin.

"I'm trying to do something nice for you, you know." Kaito said with humor lacing his voice.

"You did more than enough for me during the early hours of the morning." Shinichi voiced and Kaito breath hitched. It was still shocking to hear Shinichi talk so openly about their sex life. The magician then wondered if Shinichi's only like this whenever he's sleepy. Maybe one day he should record cute things Shinichi says when he's emotional and sleepy. No doubt he's going to see some amazing blushworks coming from the detective when he replays them.

"I must admit though that was pretty amazing. It seems like a pretty long time since we've done it huh?" Kaito pondered out loud.

"8 days."

"Huh?" Kaito turned to Shinichi for clarification.

"We haven't done it for 8 days." Shinichi explained and after a moment of taking it in Kaito broke into a smile. "My oh my. Has the Modern day Holmes been counting the days since we've been intimate? And I thought I was the one who can't get enough."

"And yet you actually walked out on me last night." Shinichi pointed out.

"Believe me. I'm surprised I was able to do it too." Kaito laughed a bit but after what Shinichi said had sunk in Kaito remembered something. He needed to go back to the elephant in the room.

"About last night…It wasn't your fault, you know. You shouldn't have apologized." Kaito said and he felt Shinichi stiffen. "It's all mine actually. I've made you worry too much. I'm the one who's been keeping you out of the room. And…"

"Stop."

Kaito stopped what he was saying as Shinichi continued.

"It's ok. It's fine." Shinichi said as he looked up at Kaito. His eyes showing only small signs of drowsiness. "We're not going to go anywhere like this. Apologizing back and forth. It shouldn't matter."

Of course Kaito would like to move on but he can't just let Shinichi think that he was even remotely at fault. Not to mention he had to clarify the situation of his jealousy. Opening his mouth to explain, Shinichi then pinched him before he could say a thing. "Ow!"

"Don't you dare. It's a good morning. I'm waking up from great sex. And I get to sleep in just a bit with you here." Shinichi buried his head at the crook of Kaito neck. "Let's not ruin it ok."

Conflicted with what to do, Kaito decided not to ruin Shinichi's mood anymore. He's right. No need to spoil the morning. He could bring it up another day.

"Sleeping in? No work today?" Kaito asked, cozying up to Shinichi.

"Ugh…don't remind me. And I still have to finish up the debate tomorrow. I have to meet up with Kikuchi before and after work today." Shinichi groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"So you're booked huh?" Kaito commented, amusedly looking at the lump under the blankets.

Shinichi however peeked out and gave him a look that Kaito noted was a bit panicked. "Oh god. Did you want to do something tonight? Am I doing it again?"

"No! No!" Kaito denied shaking his head vehemently. "I thought you said that we're over this."

"Yeah as in we're over this discussion over whose fault is it. But…I still feel bad that I haven't been spending enough time for you." Shinichi finished with a sad tone in the end.

Kaito chuckled at that. "Honestly Shinichi don't worry about it. I don't mind it."

Shinichi merely frowned and Kaito then swiftly laid a kiss on the wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as a way to placate him. "Look when we got into this relationship we already knew what came with it. I have to deal with your schedule and your grim reaper effect. You on the other hand have to deal with my moonlighting and…well…me in general."

Shinichi laughed at that and shook his head. "Well you do have a point. I'm practically a martyr having to deal with you."

"Pssh as if…you know you love me." Kaito bantered back and Shinichi laughed along.

"Ok fine. Fine. Putting up with each other aside, I still want to spend more time with you. These past 8 days where we hardly talked and spent time with each other was pretty frustrating. I miss this." Shinichi voiced out tracing his finger along Kaito's collarbone. Shinichi was then pondering whether he should try leaving a kiss mark on it one of these days.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation Kaito couldn't help but voice out his agreement in reply. Definitely. Oh how he definitely misses spending good old quality time with his boyfriend.

Shinichi's halted the movement of his finger as an idea hit him. "Oh hey! I can take tomorrow off from work and with my debate done I don't have anything I need to urgently attend to." Shinichi then beamed. "So how about it? Part 2 of last night's dinner? Let's think of it as a celebration for finally getting my debate over with."

Kaito then sighed and let out a small laugh. "Unfortunately Shinichi it's now my turn to reschedule. I'm the one who's going to be busy tomorrow night." Oh the irony.

"Seriously? Damn. What are the chances?" Shinichi tutted. "What do you have to do tomorrow?"

Kaito smiled and Shinichi could see how his eyes twinkled. "I have a magic show tomorrow night at some pub."

Shinichi raised his eyebrows at that. "A pub? Why a pub? Don't you usually perform on bigger stages nowadays? Or throw spontaneous ones at the park?"

"Well I want to widen my horizons. Why settle for the same audience. My magic is supposed to be available and cater to all types of people. Besides I'm doing someone a favor." Kaito answered. As far as Kaito was concerned he was itching to do a magic show on a stage. He hasn't had any time lately to schedule a big one especially when he had a heist coming up.

Shinichi stopped to look at the contentment on Kaito's face. It always made him happy to see his boyfriend shining brightly the way he always does. Kaito was just one of those guys who glowed like the sun and Shinichi gladly basked in it.

"Oh darn and I was excited to spend more time with you too." Shinichi said in a jokingly wistful manner. "It really is such a shame that your side of the bed should go cold tomorrow evening." Shinichi teased as he raised an eyebrow towards his boyfriend.

Kaito laughed at Shinichi's toying. "And to think that people say that I'm the sex-crazed one in the relationship?" Kaito played along as he pulled Shinichi into his arms.

"Oh please. That assumption is pure fact." Shinichi mumbled into Kaito's shoulder and the magician appreciated the tingle on his skin. It was truly amazing to have him in his arms.

"You've got me." Kaito chuckled out and proceeded to lay a kiss on Shinichi's forehead.

Shinichi retaliated by giving Kaito an amused eye roll. "Oh well. The bed can wait later." Shinichi continued on conversationally. "Now that I think about it, it has been some time since I watched." Looking at Kaito, Shinichi then raised his eyebrow in challenge. "You better bring your A-game tomorrow."

Kaito raised his eyebrows for a second. Sure, it's not like Shinichi never attended his shows but lately with him busy and all, Kaito didn't have the heart to invite him to events that he wouldn't be able to attend. So it was great to see Shinichi booking his night for the magic show without Kaito having to suggest anything. Kaito could feel the excitement building up for tomorrow night.

Giving a scoff and a mock sniff of disbelief, Kaito rose up to Shinichi's challenge. "Honestly Shinichi! When did I ever not deliver?! I always make sure to go over and beyond for my shows! I find your lack of faith disturbing." He grandly exclaimed, flashing his smirk that Shinichi recalled seeing countless times, especially in heists.

"Well then, I better be impressed."

"When haven't I?" The magician smiled back. Magic shows were always more exciting when he had his favorite critic to push him to be better.

* * *

"We're done!" Kikuchi exclaimed excitedly as he loosened his tie. Shinichi could only beam back at him as he felt like the weight had lessened off his shoulder. These past few days were tiring to say the least. Research was heavy and making sure the pair worked well as a team was critical. It was taxing and stressful but finally that dreaded debate was over. Shinichi honestly couldn't tell whether they did well or not but Kikuchi and he did what they could. Hopefully though, Kikuchi's and his hard work did not go in vain.

"Good job back there!" The detective turned towards his partner. "That other team was really good but I think we may have actually won." Unfortunately Kikuchi and he can't know for sure. The teacher explained that the results for the debate would be announced at a later time. The problem was he was never specific as to when that will be.

"Well I have no doubt we've got the upper hand with the way how you handled your arguments. You practically won the whole debate for us!" Kikuchi complimented and Shinichi gave back a merry laugh. "Yeah right and your excellent rebuttals didn't have anything to do with it?"

Kikuchi laughed alone with Shinichi and held up his hands in surrender. "All right. All right. It was definitely a team effort." Kikuchi then held Shinichi's gaze and flashed him a coy smile. "We make a great team. You and I. Don't you think?" The bespectacled boy edged towards Shinichi, successfully decreasing the distance between the two men.

"Yeah it was great working with you!" Shinichi agreed, not even registering how close Kikuchi was standing next to him.

"YOU MESSED IT UP!"

"SURE! PUT THE BLAME ON ME!"

Kikuchi and Shinichi jumped as the shouting brought their attention to Hakuba and Hattori who were arguing with each other a few feet away. Apparently the two weren't pleased with how their debate went.

Kikuchi started laughing again as he watched the two bickering at one another. "Damn. I really was lucky to get a partner like you. Could have ended up with someone I couldn't stand the sight off."

Shinichi gave out a chuckle as he watched Hattori and Hakuba pulling at each other's collars. "Honestly those two just can't get along. Their debate wasn't even bad. I actually think they won theirs."

"Yeah and maybe they would have gotten a high score if the two didn't keep on sending death glares at each other every 15 seconds." Kikuchi commented and the two burst into laughter again. Shinichi couldn't help but lament how enjoyable it was talking to Kikuchi.

"Well that's done and over with!" Kikuchi exclaimed. He then proceeded to turn towards Shinichi and gave him a look full of expectation. "You know what that means right?"

Shinichi turned back to him clearly puzzled. Realizing that Shinichi wouldn't understand what it means Kikuchi continued. "Well this calls for a celebration! The two of us should have dinner again! Come on! A toast to a job well done!"

Shinichi's face dropped as he knew he couldn't make it. He opened his mouth to explain to Kikuchi when the boy held up his hand to stop him before he could get a word in. "Oh no! You are not blowing me off again! Can you just reschedule!? The two of us need to celebrate!" The bespectacled boy bargained as he knew full well what Shinichi's expressions meant. Was Kikuchi seriously going to be ditched again?

Shinichi's frown furthered as he knew he couldn't move it. While he feels bad for turning down Kikuchi once again, he had already made his promise to Kaito. How could he even think of rescheduling when he knows full well that Kaito has been feeling neglected and has been jealous of the time not spent with him? Shinichi likes hanging out with Kikuchi and all but Kaito is his boyfriend. He's the one that he loves and as such time spent with Kaito takes precedence any day. However he would never bluntly say it to Kaito. Just admitting it in his thoughts already brings color to his face let alone if he said out loud.

"You're still going to turn me down aren't you?" Kikuchi said with a frown. Shinichi didn't notice as he frown flicked towards a scowl for a while.

"Yeah. I made a promise to Kaito. He has a magic show actually later and I want to watch him." Shinichi explained and his face couldn't help but burst into a big smile. He always loved Kaito when he did magic shows. He was always so captivating and Shinichi truly felt that Kaito is on track to becoming one of the magic greats. His tricks were so incredible that it would even leave him stumped. (Not all but definitely most)

Kikuchi watched as Shinichi's face became elated at the mere thought of his boyfriend. Kikuchi didn't like it one bit. It was quite sickening if you asked him. It was then when a thought struck him. "Oh! Kuroba-san right? I heard he's really good!"

Shinichi's eyes then danced to life as he registered the compliment. "Yeah! He's pretty amazing!" The detective couldn't help but swell in pride for his boyfriend. Sure Kaito may be over confident at times and it wouldn't do good to feed his ego, Shinichi couldn't help but feel himself glow in pride when Kaito got the praise that he deserved. (All good things in moderation though)

Kikuchi's eyes lightened with excitement. "Really! If he's having a show then can I come and watch!?" Shinichi hesitated for a moment. He promised to watch Kaito perform but he wasn't so sure if he could bring people along with him. In all honestly Shinichi was kinda hoping to spend just quality time between the two of them. Conflicted with what to do, Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck as he decided maybe he should turn down Kikuchi this time. It would be safer to ask permission from Kaito first then to suddenly spring on him another person. Before Shinichi could say anything however Kikuchi called out in a unusually chipper voice.

"Now come on Kudou! Don't be like that! Tonight's a celebration! After all we finished that hellish debate! So if you celebrate with me and watch your boyfriend's show, it's hitting two birds with one stone!" Shinichi didn't know if was okay with that but once again he couldn't get a word in as Kikuchi continued.

"Please Kudou! I heard your boyfriend is really amazing! I've been dying to watch a performance from him!"

That peaked Shinichi's interest. "You have?"

"Of course!" Kikuchi cried out excitedly. "Who wouldn't! I've heard nothing but good words about Kuroba!"

Shinichi tried to bury the pride building up in him again. "I don't know…" Shinichi said cautiously, the idea that Kaito and he could end up having a quick dinner and evening stroll entered his mind. It turned out that he was craving for a date more than he thought.

"Tell you what Kudou! I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to watch! I'm sure the class wants to come too!" Kikuchi exclaimed and Shinichi's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait what!?"

"Hey guys!" Kikuchi shouted out, successfully calling the attention of their classmates who had stayed behind after the debate. "Kuroba has a magic gig at a pub! Who wants to come for a celebratory gimmick!?" Kikuchi asked before Shinichi could stop him.

"I do!"

"Awesome!"

"Damn! Finally I get to watch Kuroba!"

"I hear he's so cute!"

Calls of approvals came left and right as his classmates bubbled with excitement at the promise of a show. Shinichi had no idea how this got out of hand and didn't know how he could salvage it. He doesn't think he can tell everybody not to go just so he can have a date with his boyfriend. There was nothing he could do.

"Isn't this great Kudou!? See! Everybody's so excited to see Kuroba perform!" Kikuchi expressed. "This way more and more people can witness just how great Kuroba is! I'm sure he'll be ecstatic about the crowd!" Shinichi could only look at Kikuchi in reply. Sure, it was nice of Kikuchi that he wanted others to enjoy and appreciate Kaito's talent but he could have at least run it through him first.

Sighing in resignation, Shinichi watched as his classmates chatted with one another, excitement rippling through. His eyes caught Hattori and Hakuba who were looking at him inquisitively. They were probably wondering what was happening. Looking back at Kikuchi who was just innocently smiling back at him, Shinichi proceeded to close his eyes in weariness.

"Well, we better get going before the show starts."


End file.
